blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuyoshi
Jubei is one of the Six Heroes, and Kokonoe's father. Information Jubei is one of the Six Heroes, Ragna's master, and Kokonoe's father. He battled the Black Beast alongside Hakumen, and played a part in the Ikaruga civil war. The Kaka Clan were genetically engineered from his DNA. Despite his appearance (he is considerably short and does not come off as threatening, resembling a cat more than either of his descendants), he is a powerful warrior, with numerous characters referring to him as the most powerful being on the planet. He works to safeguard his friends in their times of need. Before the start of the series, his partner Nine was murdered by Terumi Yuuki. Jubei seems to have an awkward relationship with his daughter, though why is currently unknown. Alongside his moniker as 'the most powerful being on the planet', Jubei is sometimes referred to as the 'One-eyed Lotus'. During BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he is shown to be wandering around Kagutsuchi, appearing in Ragna, Hakumen, Tager, Litchi's, and Taokaka's story modes, as well as briefly during the true ending. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Travel * Likes: Catnip * Dislikes: Setaria viridis Appearance Jubei is a short, Nekomata, cat-like beast-man who wears a jacket similar to the Kaka clan's jacket. His swords are attached by a strap and rest behind him, and the lower back of his jacket has a cut in the centre, with his two tails poking out. Powers and abilities Jubei's powers or the extent of them have never been shown within the series but his status as one of the Six Heroes makes him exceptionally powerful. Claimed by several, amongst them being Hakumen, as the strongest creature alive, it is implied that Jubei is nigh-undefeatable in combat as none have dared to engage in battle against him. His training to Ragna seems to attest to a great power. He wields the Nox Nyctores, Musashi. With it, he seemed to be able to cleave the shell of darkness the Phantom had surrounded Lambda by during her fight with Nu. Nothing more is known about it. As Jubei's mental faculties does not appear at all to be effected by the weapon in any way, it is indicated that his mind is very resilient. He also possesses a unique ability known as Senrigan, which can create a dimensional rip in time and space. Unfortunately, usage of this technique can have adverse effects as it costed Jubei his right eye. Gallery File:Vrtkef450_01.png|Jubei's sprite in Taokaka's Astral Heat. File:Jubei_Concept_1.jpg|Jubei's Concept Art. File:Jubei_Concept_2.jpg|Jubei's Concept Art. Trivia * Jubei appears to be a bakeneko, a mythical two-tailed cat said to be created when a normal cat grows to a certain age or size. In traditional myths, bakanekos would eat snakes, perhaps a reference to Hazama's hatred of cats (aside from his allergies). * Jubei is actually the one to finish the enemy (or perhaps rescue the enemy from Taokaka's fatal blow) in Taokaka's Astral Heat. * Jubei could be the Guilty Gear equivalent of Kliff Undersn. Both fought in a war that predates their respective series, trained the protagonist, are renowned for being incredibly strong and both offer advice to the respective hero (Kliff helping Sol in the same way Jubei helps Ragna). This also goes further with Kliff working with Ky Kiske, whose sense of justice parallels to an extent, Hakumen, who also tracks Ragna down mercilessly, in a slightly more sinister manner than Ky's persual of Sol. * Jubei was the one who gave Ragna his title, jacket, and weapon. All of which originally belonged to his old friend, Bloodedge. * In "Teach me Ms. Litchi Reloaded" Jubei talks about his Nox, Musashi stating, "Y'all see what it can do soon enough". Ragna responds with "Man, are you still keeping that thing under wraps? You better bring that sucker out in the next game! Yeah?" Hinting at the possibility of Jubei being a playable character in the next installment, or at the very least, having a much more direct impact on the story. * As it is hinted in Noel's Story Mode in Continuum Shift, Jubei cooks food that 'comes from a five-star restaruant'. Possibly hinting that Ragna picked up cooking skills from Jubei druing his training as stated in the Material Collection. * While Jubei is able to resist any mental affects from his Nox Nyctores: Musashi it is shown in Hazama's "gag reel" that he cannot resist any of his cat-like urges when it comes to catnip. Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters